


blurryface

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks, if he could, he would take all the pain in the world and unleash it on himself, so no one else would have to feel it ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blurryface

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the break. I needed to get my thoughts together.
> 
> New album. Blurryface. Woah. Have you guys read any of the theories people are posting on Twitter and such? They're insane! I physically can't stop reading them.
> 
> The new single is outstanding, as well as the music video. Mark keeps getting better and better. I could talk about this music video for hours, I think.
> 
> Also, I got Blurryface tickets for Orlando! October 8th! Will I see any of you there?
> 
> Here's a short little drabble-ish thing I put together when I couldn't sleep last night. A tiny little smidgen of it is based off of Josh's tweet about "the music is for you guys, but I need it too." Enjoy, friends!

Tyler's hands begin to shake whenever he thinks about death. Not specifically his death. Moreso the death of his friends, his family.

Tyler's mom is a good example. She still does everything for Tyler, even though he's well into his 20s. She cuts his hair for him, she makes him breakfast whenever he comes back home, and she loves him just as much as she did when he was born.

His siblings are good examples, too. They fight just like any normal siblings would, but Tyler does love them. Tyler loves them more than he loves himself, and he would truly do anything for them, no matter what.

He feels guilty for leaving them all the time, especially Jay, because Jay's only sixteen and sometimes needs his older brother. They're always telling Tyler that they're fine, and don't worry about it, but all Tyler does is worry about other people.

Josh is another example. If Josh were to die, Tyler doesn't know what he would do. The band would be over, obviously, but Tyler doesn't think he would care too much about that. He cares about Josh, and if his best friend died... forget it. He would probably die, too.

Josh does think about dying, which is what scares Tyler the most about his best friend. He's only ever told Tyler once, but he struggles with the same things Tyler does. It hurts Tyler, of course, because he doesn't want his best friend to go through that. He doesn't want anyone to go through that.

He thinks, if he could, he would take all the pain in the world and unleash it on himself, so no one else would have to feel it ever again.


End file.
